


1 Corinthians 13

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [10]
Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, different chapters - different PoVs ♡, various povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Born in Darkness. That was the her First Impression. Perphaps... mistaken. Who would allow the pitch-perfect blackness to bore a thing?And in the Depths of that very Darkness, the Sinner saw pearl-white red wings, shimmering.Was it Messiah? Was it?!Surely not.The fact that these wings were, in truth, charcoal grey, did nothing to diminish the love.And even if the hand thar grasped was warm or belonged to a messiah (surely not), with her Will she could still let go of the hand and Fall, perfectly Fine and well.Suicide was her right, if she so willed. Or not. But she always Could. The speeding train welcomed her with apparent warmth... didn't it? Didn't it? She had a right to choose Pain beyond Pain instead of Light. Every being has that Divine Right.Would she then, out of selfish fear, or out of fear of the unknown, choose the Dark fall? Choose the familiar pebbles and train tracks or the clouds to fall, not reach?This is her story.--------Throwing my headcanons in, but this is all canon compliant. Treat this as a summary of Haibane Renmei emotions?---Chapter 1 in May





	1 Corinthians 13

_**Prologue** _

The red had spilled from under the black when Reki had accidentally cut too deep.

And so it did - when so did Rakka.

\------

She left. She left her. It was her fault.

It was.

Nobody could love somebody so unlovable.

Simply put: nobody could have ever loved a Sinner. It would be madness.

It would require patience, it would demand forgiveness, it would ask for longsuffering and who could give so much, who could ever have given so much kindness to------

....-----------......------------

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

To a pathetic, undeserving original Sinner? With wings black as the darkest night.

 

\--------

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

\--------------

**_Nemu_ **

Why wasn't Kuramori disturbed?! Neku wasn't insane or blind, this was disturbing! It was madness! It was dirty, and wrong!

The new Feather's feathers should be as charcoal grey as any. Instead, they were as pitch Black and Dark as a Crow's.

That was wrong, wasn't it?

_Or am I wrong for being scared? I'm scared. I'm scared._

_I'm scared. I'm disgusted._

_Am I just stupid? Kuramori always knows what's what._

_But I'm scared of the new Feather's Dark feathers. Dark wings. I don't---_

_I don't won't to touch them!!!_

_\-------_

_With guilt I could hardly name, and strange ache, I ran from the New Feather's room._

_Kuramori would understand that the threat of absolute fear was too much._

_Kuramori always knows what's what. Kuramori knows what's good or nice. And so..._

 

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

 

The girl with black wings wasn't making Kuramori's skin crawl, it seemed.

And so, slowly, another day, as the rays of Sun shone on the poor, poor dark Feather, Nemu slowly came back into that room.

Refusing to apologise for a mistake she might have commited, but she... They... The sisters fell asleep at sleeping mother's side.

Hand in hand. Each touching the Desires and Aches of Each.

Or maybe it was something Neku had once read and in truth---

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Maybe the Sisters simply fell asleep hand in hand unwillingly. 

Just

simply

tired.

 


End file.
